


Shaped with Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark Steve Rogers, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, drugs warning
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie wiedział jak mógł wcześniej go nie pamiętać, podczas gdy nagle poczuł, jak wiele mu tak naprawdę brakowało. Jak ogromna była jego tęsknota do rzeczy, które wciąż stanowiły dla niego niewiadome.</p><p>Poczuł się, jakby był człowiekiem.</p><p>Jakby miał szansę na dom, bo tamten głos, jego właściciel, był jego domem.</p><p>*</p><p>Czyli fic, w którym Hydra postanowiła zabawić się z substancjami halucynogennymi, a podświadomość Zimowego Żołnierza skrywa przed nim wiele tajemnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Przypis:  
> Tworząc OCkę, naukowca, wzorowałam się na Hannibalu Lecterze z serialu Hannibal NBC. 
> 
> Miłego czytania C:

Obiekt oddychał stabilnie. Hełm na jego głowie był zbyt ciasny, a pasy, które oplatały jego ciało, wbijały się boleśnie w skórę. Długie, ciemne włosy opadły po dwóch stronach jego twarzy. Skóra była niezdrowo blada. Powieki rozchylały się powoli. Wracał do przytomności.

Obiekt miał imię.

Nazywał się James Buchanan Barnes.

Oczywiście nikt już nie korzystał z tego imienia. Wszyscy zwracali się do niego per Winter Soldier, ewentualnie po numerze seryjnym. Nawet sam Obiekt nie pamiętał własnego imienia. W dobre dni wypowiadał pewne imię tuż przed kolejną utratą przytomności, jednak to nie było jego imię.

– Steve…

Większość naukowców ignorowała jego starania. Właściwie nikogo nie obchodziło, co Obiekt miał do powiedzenia, jeśli nie było to krótkie, zwięzłe sprawozdanie z misji. Rzecz jasna wykonanej z najwyższą dozą oddania, kończącej się pozytywnym skutkiem. Każda jego misja uwieńczona była sukcesem. Z tego względu wciąż istniał. Nie został wyrzucony i zapomniany jak reszta starych zabawek Hydry.

Obiekt otworzył oczy, jednak wciąż wydawały się nieobecne. W jego głowie panowała całkowita pustka. Pamiętał parę obrazów, głosów, postaci, jednak żadnych z nich nie mógł dopasować do siebie nawzajem.

Drżał z zimna, choć nie wiedział jak nazywało się to uczucie. Wziął niepewny oddech.

Cisza.

Kroki.

Obiekt nie wypuścił powietrza z płuc, kiedy drzwi zostały otwarte, ale również nie zamknął oczu. Wciąż wydawał się być gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Jego wzrok błądził po suficie. Rysy na białej farbie wydawały się mu aż za bardzo znajome.

– Co tym razem? – zapytał jeden z głosów. Blondwłosy mężczyzna po czterdziestce. Idealnie wyprasowana koszula. Nie był tutaj stałym gościem. Jego kitel zdawał się o parę rozmiarów za duży, a głos zniecierpliwiony. – Nie zostałem tutaj przeniesiony, żeby doglądać rządowe niewypały.

Drugi głos Buck poznawał. Dręczył go w koszarach.

– Racja, jesteś tutaj, żeby podać mu chemikalia.

– To przełom w historii ludzkości.

– Nie wątpię.

Blondyn podszedł do Obiektu i zmierzył go zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Na jego twarzy wypisane było również zdegustowanie. Jednak ciekawość zawodowa wygrywała. Mężczyzna wziął do jednej z rąk coś na kształt karty pacjenta. Uniósł jeden kącik ust w górę w geście, który w dobrym świetle mógłby przypominać parodię uśmiechu.

– Panie Rumlow – zwrócił się do Brocka z zadowoleniem. – Proszę przynieść mi meskalinę i psylocybinę.

Kiedy brunet zniknął w drugim gabinecie, naukowiec odłożył kartę i spojrzał prosto na istotę, która leżała przed nim. Pozbawioną człowieczeństwa maszynę. Oczy mężczyzny błyszczały ekscytacją.

– Będziemy się świetnie bawić, Panie Barnes.

Obiekt zastanawiał się, kim lub czym był rzeczony Barnes. To była jego ostatnia myśl, zanim świat dookoła znów pogrążył się w ciemnościach.

 

***

 

Obiekt z tamtej nocy pamiętał jedynie cierpienie. Przerażający ból, który rozrywał go od środka. Było mu na przemian niesamowicie gorąco i zimno. Jego organizm powoli przystosowywał się do ilości narkotyków, jakie zostały w nim umieszczone. Obiekt szarpał się, krzyczał. Co jakiś czas mdlał z bólu. W jego krwi znajdowała się zabójcza substancja, która powoli rozprzestrzeniała się po całym jego ciele. A on po prostu chciał znów nic nie czuć.

Zupełnie nic.

Choć to nigdy nie było całkowitą prawdą. Być może nic nie czuł, ale wiedział, że powinien.

Nie był tylko pewien, czy chciał to wiedzieć.

 

***

 

Minęło parę dni. Kroplówki podłączone do ciała Obiektu razem z głośną aparaturą nagle znalazły się dookoła. Nie wiedział, jak długo spał, ale nie śnił o niczym. Przynajmniej z tego powodu był wdzięczny.

W sali nie było nikogo. Po dwóch mężczyznach nie pozostało ani śladu. Obiekt wiedział, że Rumlow wróci prędzej czy później, należało to do jego obowiązków. Ale tamten drugi?

Na świecie było mnóstwo rzeczy, których Obiekt nie wiedział i nie musiał wiedzieć, Hydra dobrze mu to wypoiła, ale obecność tamtego człowieka wywołała ciarki na jego plecach.

Obiekt nie miał pojęcia, jak nazwać również tamto uczucie, ale nie należało ono do przyjemnych. Do bólu już przywykł… To był zaś pewien rodzaj niepokoju.

Zimowy Żołnierz nie mógł czuć niepokoju.

 

***

 

Kolejny dzień niczego nie zmienił.

Cóż, to nie była do końca prawda.

Obiekt obserwował, jak meble w sali, w której znajdował się od dawna, znikały i pojawiały się zupełnie gdzie indziej. Nie było to tak nierealne jak mogło zabrzmieć. Obiekt usypiał, a kiedy się budził, jedna z lamp stała tuż przy jego łóżku.

Takie sytuacje powtarzały się parę razy. Obiekt w końcu nie miał dobrego rytmu snu. Zasypiał na kilkanaście minut, po czym znów otrząsał się z otępienia, aby za chwilę zrobić to samo. Jego ciało było z reguły wyczerpane, chociaż silne. Mógł wytrzymać wiele dób bez choćby minuty odpoczynku. Jednak w placówce Hydry czas przestawał mieć znaczenie, a Obiekt tracił cel własnego istnienia.

Najdziwniejszą rzeczą jednak w tym osobliwym przemeblowaniu było to, że nagle swoje miejsce zmieniły drzwi.

Otóż to, ciężkie metalowe drzwi znalazły się tuż naprzeciwko niego, a na dodatek dochodziły z nich różne dźwięki. Głównie rozmowy. Ale nie były to konspiracje Hydry, prowadzone półszeptem ani nawet kretyńskie rozmowy niektórych pracowników niższej rangi, przydzielonych do tego oddziału.

To były wesołe konwersacje. Obiektowi zdawało się nawet, że mógł dosłyszeć śmiech. Zawsze był zdumiony, kiedy był świadkiem tego dźwięku. Głównie dlatego, że nie potrafił sam się na taki czyn zdobyć. Został zmieniony w broń, masowego zabójcę i potrafił jedne z najtrudniejszych i najbardziej skomplikowanych czynności na świecie. Umiał trafić w najbardziej precyzyjny, snajperski cel. Jednak nie potrafił się zwyczajnie zaśmiać.

Nieprzyjemny smak w jego ustach mógł być nieszczęśliwym wspomnieniem albo krwią, Obiekt nie przywiązywał do tego większej uwagi. Nie w tamtym momencie, kiedy drzwi stanęły otworem, a pokój wypełnił się różnorakim hałasem.

Obiekt nie mógł zobaczyć, co było po drugiej stronie. Wydawało mu się, że słyszał muzykę. Nagle wszystko stało się bardziej kolorowe. Dźwięki układały się w obrazy, a Obiekt przymknął oczy, czując płynącą z tych wszystkich doznań przyjemność.

Wiedział, że nie powinien tracić czujności.

Ale tak łatwo było zagubić się w muzyce, kiedy Obiekt nie słyszał jej od tak dawna.

Drzwi znów trzasnęły.

Podeszwy nieznajomego odbijały się od posadzki ciszej niż buty Rumlowa. Obiekt wiedział, że musiał otworzyć oczy, ale na przekór zacisnąć je jeszcze mocniej.

Nie chciał, aby muzyka się kończyła.

Mógłby umrzeć przy takim akompaniamencie.

 

***

 

Kroki się zbliżały, a Obiekt nie wiedział, co mógłby zrobić. Jego neutralność zdawała się wyparować. Cokolwiek zrobili mu przed paroma dniami, podkreśliło wszystkie jego zmysły. Pogłębiło zapomniany przed laty strach.

Kiedy przybysz zatrzymał się, Obiekt wstrzymał oddech. Poczuł jak ktoś nachyla się nad nim. Zimny oddech na jego uchu. Powolny, równomierny.

– Cześć, Buck – szepnął głos i Obiekt znał ten głos.

W inny sposób niż znał Rumlowa. Znał ten głos, jakby był z nim całe życie i słuchał go każdej minuty swojego istnienia. Nie wiedział jak mógł wcześniej go nie pamiętać, podczas gdy nagle poczuł, jak wiele mu tak naprawdę brakowało. Jak ogromna była jego tęsknota do rzeczy, które wciąż stanowiły dla niego niewiadome.

Poczuł się, jakby był człowiekiem.

Jakby miał szansę na dom, bo tamten głos, jego właściciel, był jego domem.

W końcu do oczu Obiektu napłynęły łzy. Jego ciało zaczęło się trząść. Nie był pewien, czy to przez substancje w jego organizmie, czy coś z grubsza innego, ale pozwolił sobie na ten moment.

Przybysz wplótł dłoń we włosy Obiektu. Delikatnie przeczesywał je palcami. Hełmu już nie było. Obiekt nie wiedział, kiedy został mu zdjęty.

– Ćśśś, Bucky. Nie płacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jestem tutaj, z Tobą – powiedział głos. Był jak puch, który otulał jego poranioną duszę.

Obiekt nie wiedział, jak radził sobie bez niego ani jak poradzi sobie z jego nagłą obecnością.

Wtedy nie wytrzymał.

Otworzył oczy i przez chwilę nie widział nic. Jedynie czerwień i czerń, i gwiazdy, gwiazdy śmierci, które czekały na niego od dawna.

Dopiero potem ujrzał mężczyznę, który nad nim stał. Blondyn odsunął się od niego nieznacznie, aby nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy.

Człowiek, który stał przed Obiektem, był najpiękniejszą istotą na świecie. Jego blond włosy były krótkie, bardziej chaotyczne niż tamtego mężczyzny, który przyszedł poprzednio do placówki Hydry. Miały również więcej koloru. Natomiast oczy przybysza były żywo niebieskie i Obiekt poczuł jak cały tlen opuścił jego płuca, kiedy tylko w nie spojrzał.

Te niebieskie oczy przypominały mu ocean. Głęboki, śmiertelny, ale spokojny, bezkresny i pełen wolności.

Obiekt nie miałby nic przeciwko utonięciu w tych oczach.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał słabo.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nie musiał nic mówić.

 

Steve.

Nazywał się Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Był piękny.

Jego Steve.

Obiekt nie wiedział, skąd takie myśli pojawiały się w jego głowie, ale delikatna dłoń blondyna na jego policzku wcale w tym nie przeszkadzała. Nagle wszystko stało się o wiele spokojniejsze. Kolory wciąż były widoczne, ale straciły nieco swojego nasycenia, stały się matowe albo bardziej pastelowe. Obiekt oddychał powoli i stabilnie, wtulając twarz w dłoń Steve'a.

Oprócz tego nie liczyło się nic.

Hydra mogła zabić go w każdej chwili. Nie obchodziło go to już od dawna, ale tym razem z zupełnie innego powodu. Obiekt nie wiedział, jak smakowało szczęście, ale miał dziwne wrażenie, że podobnie do ust Steve'a, które znajdowały się tak blisko niego. Niemal czuł na policzku chłodny oddech chłopaka. 

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał jeszcze raz Obiekt, spoglądając w oczy rozmówcy. – Co tutaj robisz?

Blondyn pokręcił delikatnie głową.

– Wiesz to wszystko.

– Nie wiem.

– Wiesz. Musisz sobie tylko przypomnieć.

Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza, podczas której Obiekt zmarszczył brwi. Próbował. Dla Steve'a. Myślał tak intensywnie jak tylko mógł, ale jedyne, co dostawał w zamian to nasilający się ból głowy. Jak gdyby ktoś czuwał nad jego wspomnieniami i nie pozwalał im na uwolnienie się, niczym Cerber przed bramą do Hadesu.

– Nie wiem – powtórzył się, a w jego głosie łatwo było usłyszeć nutę desperacji.

– Dowiesz się niedługo.

Blondyn nachylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na policzku Obiektu. Zanim tamten mógł się zorientować, coś się zmieniło. Całkiem wiele. Obiekt wciąż znajdował się na specjalnym fotelu, w którym wykonywano mu operacje, ale wszystko dookoła wydawało się inne.

Byli na dachu.

To Obiekt wiedział na pewno. Miejsce było nieużywane, jak gdyby nikt nigdy nawet nie postawił tam nogi. Wiatr był silny, rozwiewał włosy Steve'a. Obiekt chciał rozglądać się dookoła siebie. Zobaczyć wielkie niebo, pod którym co noc działo się tyle okrutnych rzeczy. Słońce, jakie nie świeciło na jego twarz z tym samym oddaniem, co kiedyś. Ale kiedyś dla Obiektu nie istniało. Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz, nowe dane; twarze osób, których eksterminacja zostanie mu zlecona.

Zamiast tego wszystkiego, czemu mógł się w tamtym momencie przyglądać, jego wzrok znów powędrował do Steve'a.

Chłopak chwycił go za dłonie i pociągnął delikatnie w swoim kierunku. Zaprowadził go na skraj dachu, gdzie usiadł i poklepał miejsce koło siebie. Pod uniesionymi brwiami niebieskie oczy promieniały życzliwością. Obiekt nie kwestionował ich szczerości, ale podejrzliwa ciekawość wygrała z poczuciem obowiązku względem zachowania ciszy.

– Dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy?

Steve zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

– Żeby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Twoja cela nie jest do końca przytulna.

Obiekt zmarszczył brwi.

– To nie cela. I nie jest moja.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparł blondyn. – Należy do Hydry. I to nie cela, tylko przechowalnia. Twoje prawdziwe więzienie jest tutaj – dodał, unosząc dłoń do skroni Obiektu, który nie cofnął się pod wpływem kolejnego, niespodziewanego dotyku. Jedynie zadrżał. – Możesz myśleć, że to jedyne miejsce, w którym jesteś wolny, ale się mylisz.

Dopiero w tamtym momencie Obiekt zdziwił się, dokonując pewnego spostrzeżenia. W dole nie było nic. Pola, lasy roztaczała się bezkreśnie – temu nie można było zaprzeczyć. Ale wśród nich Obiekt nie widział żadnego znaku życia. Żadnej ścieżki, prowadzącej do jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji. Dobrze wiedział, że ulica powinna się znajdował na północ od placówki Hydry, ponieważ Rumlow odwiózł go tamtędy już na wiele misji, jednak nie było po niej śladu. Nawet muzyka ucichła. Wszystko zaczynało powoli blaknąć. Drzewa wydawały się uginać pod ciężarem świeżego śniegu, który spoczywał na ich barkach.

Czy wcześniej było tutaj tyle śniegu?

Obiekt nie wiedział. Czuł jak zimno otulało jego skórę, ale nie robiło mu to zbyt wielkiej różnicy. Był a końcu przystosowany do ujemnej temperatury na porządku dziennym.

Po chwili rozprostował palce swojej mechanicznej dłoni i zdecydował się odpowiedzieć:

– Obiekt nigdy nie jest wolny.

Brzmiało to jak mantra. Puste słowa, które Hydra wmawiała mu na przestrzeni wielu lat. Każde z nich było wypowiedziane z ogromną dozą oddania.

Steve znów się uśmiechnął, jednak tym razem był to wynik smutku. Obiekt rozpoznał to w pewien sposób i chciał mu pomóc, chociaż nie wiedział jak.

Blondyn chwycił go za rękę. To uczucie wydawało się dość nierealne, chociaż w porównaniu do wszystkiego, co działo się dookoła, Obiekt nie powinien już odwoływać się realności. Towarzysz gładził powoli zewnętrzną cześć jego dłoni, a głowę położył na ramieniu starego przyjaciela. Odetchnął.

– Bucky – szepnął, a imię w jego ustach z każdą chwilą wydawało się coraz bardziej wartościowe. Steve nadawał mu znaczenie. – Nie jesteś Obiektem. Nie jesteś własnością. Możesz się uwolnić, o ile tylko będziesz tego chciał. Chcesz?

– Nie wiem.

– Więc się zastanów.

– Jak mógłbym… Chcieć? Czegokolwiek. To nie ma sensu.

Steve pokręcił głową.

– Nie masz racji. Podam Ci przykład – stwierdził pewnie. – Chcesz, żebym tutaj był?

Po chwili wahania Obiekt przytaknął.

Steve uznał to za małe zwycięstwo.

– Cieszę się. Moja obecność sprawia, że czujesz się inaczej? Lepiej?

– Przy tobie słowo szczęście powoli nabiera znaczenia, nawet jeśli nie mam pewności, kim tak naprawdę jesteś.

– Dowiesz się. Ale to świetnie, Buck. Naprawdę – powiedział blondyn, po czym wziął Obiekt w mocny uścisk, chowając przed resztą świata. Przez parę minut szepnął mu do ucha miłe słowa, obietnice. Potem ucichł i kontemplował osobę w swoich ramionach. Owoc manipulacji Hydry, ducha swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który za zamkniętymi oczami potrafił być jedynie in wdzięczny za to, że ktoś pozwolił mu na tę chwilę radości w niemym otępieniu.

– Chcesz sprawić, abym ja też był szczęśliwy, Buck?

Obiekt rozważał te słowa. Oczywiście, że tego chciał. Nie wiedział, co Steve miał na myśli i obawiał się, że nie będzie w stanie podołać zadaniu. W końcu był jedynie bronią utworzoną na rozkazy ludzi ważniejszych od siebie.

– Chcę – odparł cicho, kiwając głową.

Twarz Steve'a rozjaśniała się jeszcze bardziej, a w jego oczach błyszczały iskierki. Obiekt podziwiał ten widok.

Blondyn zwrócił twarz w kierunku krawędzi dachu i zamknął oczy.

– Skocz dla mnie, Bucky – poprosił słodko, przeplatając palce z brunetem.

Nagle krawędź budynku wydawała się o wiele bardziej oddalona od ziemi, niż obiekt wcześniej przypuszczał. Zmarszczył brwi. Czemu Steve prosiłby go o coś takiego? Blondyn był delikatny, życzliwy, _dobry_... Był jedyną faktycznie dobrą osobą, jaką Obiekt znał, a przynajmniej pamiętał. Bez większego namysłu mógłby przysiąc, że całkowicie ufał chłopakowi, jakby ten był częścią Obiektu, jego serca - mechanicznego, wadliwego organu, które jednak biło równie mocno, jak zawsze.

Tak więc, skoro Steve mówił mu, aby skoczył, czyżby wiedział lepiej, co dla Obiektu będzie najlepsze?

– Wiem, o czym myślisz...

Obiekt zacisnął metalowe palce na delikatnej dłoni Steve'a, ale nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił wzrok.

– Nigdy nie będziesz wolny, jeśli tego nie zrobisz.

Obiekt pokręcił głową.

– Hydra nie pozwoli mi umrzeć.

– To tylko jeden krok, Bucky. Jeden krok, aby mnie uszczęśliwić. Nie odmówisz mi tego, prawda?

– Ja nie...

– Wiedziałem, że na ciebie zawsze będę mógł liczyć – powiedział Steve z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego dłonie znalazły się na policzkach Obiektu. Spojrzał w zagubione oczy przyjaciela i powoli przyciągnął go do delikatnego pocałunku. Obiekt rozchylił wargi ze zdziwienia, ale nie odwzajemnił pocałunku. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób. Steve przez parę sekund adorował jego usta, po czym odsunął się odrobinę i szepnął: – Mój Bucky.

Następne, czego doświadczył Obiekt, to poczucie spadania. Wiatr na twarzy nie pozwał mu oddychać, a krzyk uwiązł w jego gardle. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Słońce zgasło, pozostawiając go w ciemnościach. W pewnym momencie Obiekt miał wrażenie, że nie spadał już tylko i wyłącznie z budynku. W oczach miał łzy. Z tyłu głowy wciąż słyszał szept.

_„Mój Bucky...”_

Nigdy nie czuł się tak wolny.


	3. Chapter 3

Obiekt obudził się na nagle. Jego ciężki oddech wypełnił puste pomieszczenie. Miał wrażenie, że para unosiła się z jego ust, ale nie czuł zimna. Wręcz przeciwnie, był cały pokryty potem, a jego gardło odrobinę bolało, jak gdyby krzyczał. Skórzane pasy ściśle przytwierdzały go do siedzenia, przez co nie mógł się ruszyć. Czuł ból na przestrzeni całego swojego ciała, chociaż nie potrafił zlokalizować jego przyczyny. Mimika twarzy Obiektu pozostała neutralna. Tego w końcu nauczyła go Hydra. Nie miał emocji, a przynajmniej nie powinien ich mieć, a więc z pewnością nie mógł również okazywać bólu.

Ostry impuls przeszedł mu przez głowę. Obiekt drgnął, zaciskając mocniej zęby. Słyszał głos, którego źródło wydawało się tak bliskie, jakby ktoś szeptał mu do ucha. Nie zamykał jednak oczu. Musiał widzieć pustkę dookoła siebie, aby się przekonać, że głos nie był prawdziwy. Teraz już miał pewność. Nie wiedział tylko jak przekonać samego siebie, że to nie było w porządku i nie powinien oddawać się iluzji, niezależnie od tego, za pomogą czego została ona stworzona.

Kolejny impuls.

Głos stawał się głośniejszy. Coraz trudniej Obiektowi było utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że tak naprawdę był w pomieszczeniu całkowicie sam.

„ _Chcesz sprawić, abym ja też był szczęśliwy, Buck?”_

Sposób, w jaki głos wypowiadał imię, które należało do Obiektu w poprzednim życiu, sprawiał, że Obiekt miał ciarki. Nie umiał określić tego uczucia. Wiedział jedynie, że głos nie był Steve'em, chociaż był bardzo podobny. Wyglądał niemal identycznie. Różnica znajdowała się w oczach. Bynajmniej, nie były one innego koloru, ale coś w nich stanowiło różnicę; sposób spoglądania na świat, na Bucky'ego.

„ _Wiem, o czym myślisz…”_

– Hydra nie pozwoli mi umrzeć – powtórzył pusto.

„ _Ja ci pozwolę.”_

Obiekt zerwał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy poczuł sztylet wbijany w jego brzuch. Świadomość tego, co było prawdziwe, a co nie, rozmyła się pod wpływem ogromnej dawki bólu. Steve (prawdziwy czy nie, to się dla Obiektu już nie liczyło) trzymał rękojeść ostrego narzędzia, a jego uśmiech poszerzał się coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą i kolejnym centymetrem ostrza, które znikało w ciele jego ofiary.

– Będziemy się świetnie bawić – szepnął, po czym powoli przekręcił nóż, a Obiekt słyszał własne krzyki, chociaż powoli tracił kontakt z otaczającym go światem.

  


***

  


Ręka na policzku Obiektu ocuciła go z nieprzytomności. Steve nachylał się nad nim, a jego usta poruszały, jakby coś mówił, jednak brunet nie mógł dosłyszeć żadnego ze słów. Dźwięki były stłumione, podczas gdy Obiektowi dudniło w uszach własne serce i jego równomierne, aczkolwiek przyspieszone bicie.

Obraz rozmywał się, ale wciąż wracał do tego samego, niesamowicie spokojnego blondyna, który zdawał się wyjawiać mu wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata.

Potem wszystko wróciło.

– Dobrze, już się obudziłeś – powiedział Steve ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – To było bardzo nieuprzejme, teraz musimy zacząć od początku. Zachowujesz się, jakby ci się nie podobało, Buck…

Obiekt próbował się wyrwać, jednak skórzane pasy trzymały go mocno w uściku. Nie mógł nic poradzić na kontakt fizyczny pomiędzy nim, a Steve'em. Wziął głęboki oddech, ale nic nie powiedział. Starał się nawet unikać kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Czekałeś na mnie tyle lat, a teraz nie możesz na mnie spojrzeć – warknął Steve. Agresja nie brzmiała dobrze w jego ustach. Tak samo jak krew nie smakowała właściwie na wargach Obiektu, ale do tego był on przynajmniej przyzwyczajony. Blondyn chwycił go za podbródek i zmusił do skierowania twarzy w swoim kierunku. – Czy może nie potrafisz stawić czoła całemu złu, które wyrządziłeś? Powiedz, sprawiało ci to przyjemność? Zabijanie tych ludzi. Niewinnych, krzyczących o pomoc, błagających o litość… Czułeś się dobrze, obserwując ich ostatni wdech? Czułeś się jak Bóg?

Pomieszczenie zdawało się kurczyć, a tlen umykać z płuc Obiektu, który pokręcił lekko głową. Był zbyt słaby, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Chciał płakać, ale nie pamiętał, jak to się robiło.

Steve przejechał dłonią po klatce piersiowej Obiektu. Jego palce znalazły się na kroczu bruneta, zaciskając mocno. To był nowy rodzaj bólu, którego wcześniej Obiekt nie doświadczał. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i zagryzł wargę do krwi. Ucisk ustał, po czym znowu się nasilił, a Obiekt jęknął z bólu.

– Przestań – wyrzucił z siebie. – Proszę.

W odpowiedzi Steve uniósł brwi, jak gdyby szczerze się zdziwił.

– Przecież to ta przyjemna część, Buck – oświadczył, uśmiechając się słodko. – Pocałuj mnie, to może pomyślę nad kolejną wycieczką na dach. Nie tęsknisz za muzyką? Nie tęsknisz za wolnością?

Obiekt znów pokręcił głową desperacko.

Blondyn przestał się uśmiechać, a jego spojrzenie stało się zimne jak lód.

– Denerwujesz mnie, Bucky. Będę cię musiał ukarać. A nie chcę tego robić – stwierdził.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wziął do ręki obcęgi. Zacisnął na nich swoje długie palce. Drugą ręką chwycił dłoń Obiektu. Bez ostrzeżenia wyrwał mu paznokieć. Obiekt zawył z bólu.

– Jeden z każdą masakrę, którą spowodowałeś. Myślisz, że wystarczy? Bo ja nie sądzę – powiedział Steve i mrugnął do niego zwodniczo. Kolejne dwa paznokcie były wyrwane równie szybko. Na ranie po środkowym blondyn zacisnął jeszcze raz obcęgi, zwiększając maksymalnie krwawienie i poczucie agonii. – Lubię, kiedy krzyczysz – mruknął.

Następny paznokieć Steve wyrwał powoli.

– Pamiętasz jak krzyczały twoje ofiary? Przypomnisz sobie każdą z nich. Jedną. Po drugiej.

Czerwień zakryła pole widzenie Obiektu i pozostał tylko ból.

Ból i _ten_ głos.

  


***

  


Kobieta w czarnym, przylegającym do ciała uniformie przemierzała puste korytarze jednej z porzuconych placówek Hydry. Jej kręcone, rude włosy opadały swobodnie na ramiona. W rękach trzymała naładowane pistolety, gotowe do wystrzału. Była pewna, że wszyscy pracownicy agencji zdążyli się już ulotnić, SHIELD o to zadbało. Organizacja, dla której pracowała, czekała z niecierpliwością na nowe informacje na temat Hydry – problemu, z którym zmagali się od dłuższego czasu. Kobieta powinna być już w połowie drogi do Waszyngtonu.

Nazywała się Natasha Romanoff i miała zobowiązania względem swojego przyjaciela.

Steven Rogers został odnaleziony stosunkowo niedawno, ale zdążył już przynajmniej parę razy uratować świat, między innymi przed wielką armią kosmitów pod wodzą boga chaosu z innego świata. To było już niezłe osiągnięcie, przynajmniej z perspektywy Nat. Oczywiście, nie zrobił tego sam. Duży, zielony gość z napadami złości, jeden zadufany w sobie dupek, zbłąkany szczeniaczek z Asgardu, parę supertajnych szpiegów i właśnie ten chodzący symbol wszystkich, amerykańskich cnót – z nich składała się drużyna Avengers. Mścicieli. Jeśli Natasha miałaby coś do powiedzenia na ten temat, zmieniłaby nazwę na coś mniej infantylnego, ale w gruncie rzeczy to i tak nigdy nie przyznawała się do przynależności do tej grupy.

Thor, Iron Man, Kapitan Ameryka – oni zbierali laury w telewizji. Stark mógł przeprowadzić tyle wywiadów, ile mu się żywnie podobało, a Thor, kiedy przelatywał nad miastem, słyszał zapewne krzyki i wiwaty. Sława i wdzięczność to przyjemności, na które szpiedzy nie mogli sobie pozwolić, nawet gdyby chcieli. A Natasha nigdy w życiu nie pragnęłaby czegoś takiego.

Steve również tego nie chciał. Romanoff go rozumiała. Wszystko, co znał i kochał, pozostawił 70 lat wcześniej i nijak nie potrafił tego odzyskać. Natasha czasami czuła się podobnie, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie doświadczy tak głębokiej pustki. Jej poprzednie życie pozostało w Rosji. Mogła do niego wrócić, ale nie chciała. Czasami jednak nachodziła ją nostalgia względem dzieciństwa, kiedy wszystko było prostsze, a na każdym kroku nie znajdowała zabójców, czyhających na jej życie. Przynajmniej zazwyczaj.

Dziewczyna wiedziała, że Steve był w innej sytuacji, a gdyby została ofiarowana mu taka możliwość, na pewno wróciłby do lat wojennych. Niestety obudził się w kolejnym stuleciu, a nawet tysiącleciu i starał się dopasować do obecnego stylu życia, choć Natasha widziała jak wiele trudności mu to sprawiało.

Ale Steve Rogers się nie poddawał.

Natasha z biegiem czasu zauważyła, że Steve'owi najbardziej brakowało ludzi. Przyjaciół, ukochanych – wszystkich tych zabranych przez objęcia czasu. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że Steve wiele razy odwiedzał Peggy, której stan wciąż się pogarszał. Blondyn wciąż szukał grobów swoich kompanów, aby uhonorować je prawidłowo. Starał się ruszyć naprzód, chociaż wciąż wszystkimi swoimi siłami trzymał się przeszłości – życia, jakie znał.

Także Natasha nie mogła zignorować swoich podejrzeń, kiedy natrafiła na informacje na temat Zimowego Żołnierza. Zjawy, na której temat słyszała więcej historii, niż mogła sobie przypomnieć. Którą spotkała sama, wiele lat wcześniej.

Kiedy były pracownik Hydry zaczął mówić, Nat nie była pewna, czy dobrze zrobiła, przyciskając go do granic wytrzymałości. Wcześniej liczyło się dla niej tylko zdobycie nowych danych, takie było jej zlecenie. Informacje stanowiły niebezpieczną walutę, ale nie bała się o własne życie, to już dawno przestało mieć dla niej kluczowe znaczenie. Mężczyzna opowiedział jej wiele rzeczy w zamian za szybką, bezbolesną śmierć. Potem Natasha przestrzeliła mu głowę. Prosty zgon, chociaż z pewnością pozostawiał po sobie wiele krwi...

Sekrety Hydry, tak jak wszystko związane z SHIELD, normalnie pozostałyby bezpieczne z nią, dopóki nie dotarłaby do Fury'ego. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Tym razem Natasha wiedziała o jedną rzecz zbyt dużo, aby informacje nie okazały się osobiste.

A wszyscy dobrze wiedzą jak tragicznie kończy się mieszanie spraw osobistych z pracą, zwłaszcza kiedy jest się szpiegiem i zabójcą.

Ilość danych na temat najbardziej zabójczej broni Hydry zwiększała się. Natasha nie mogła pozbyć się tego mrowiącego uczucia, które nie dawało jej spokoju. Wszystko układało się idealnie. Rok stworzenia projektu, techniki wymazywania pamięci, hibernacji, a nawet dowody na to, że wciąż – wiele lat po zakończeniu wojen – Hydra pracowała nad serum, które imitowałoby substancję wstrzykniętą do ciała Steve'a te 70 lat wcześniej.

I byli bardzo blisko odkrycia dobrej formuły.

To nie dawało Natashy spokoju. Dlatego właśnie udała się do archiwum w placówce Hydry i zaczęła szukać. Dokumentów było wiele, ale dziewczyna miała wprawę w szukaniu rzeczy, które nie powinny być znalezione. Musiała się tylko zastanowić, w jaki sposób ktoś mógłby chcieć ochronić coś w archiwum; sprawić, aby było niemal niemożliwe do przechwycenia przez osoby trzecie.

Wreszcie znalazła skrytkę w ścianie za jedną z półek. Idealne miejsce na sejf, dość subtelne, ale ze względnie łatwym dostępem, jeśli musiałaby nastąpić szybka ewakuacja. Nienaruszone.

Jak widać, mimo wszystko, nie udało im się zabrać ze sobą dokumentów.

Sejf nie sprawił Natashy wielkiego problemu w otworzeniu. Uchyliła go delikatnie, oczekując kolejnego zabezpieczenia, ale najwyraźniej przepalony prąd pozbawił ją tego problemu.

Plik kartek razem z płytką DVD leżały na środku, swoją tajemniczością wypełniając całą pustą przestrzeń w sejfie. Wydawały się niedotykane od dość dawna. Niewinne karki papieru, które skrywały na sobie czyjąś historię, czyjś koniec i nowy początek. Romanoff sięgnęła po przedmioty. Najpierw oglądnęła płytkę DVD uważnie, ale nic nie zdradziło jej, co mogło być zawartością nośnika pamięci. Schowała przedmiot do torby i sięgnęła po dokument, maszcząc lekko brwi.

Otworzyła plik na pierwszej stronie, a jej wzrok od razu padł na dwie linijki u samej góry. 

_James Buchanan Barnes,_

_Projekt: Zimowy Żołnierz_

Zdjęcie mężczyzny w kapsule hibernacyjnej tylko utwierdziło ją we wcześniejszym założeniu. Przeklęła pod nosem. Czekała ją bardzo nieprzyjemna rozmowa ze Steve'em i dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy będzie w stanie ją przeprowadzić bez porządnej dawki alkoholu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie jestem szczególnie zadowolona z tego rozdziału, ale mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę się podobał :>


End file.
